tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Traya
Summary Darth Traya, known in her later years as Kreia, was a Human female Sith Lord during the Dark Wars and Dark Lord of the Sith Triumvirate, ruling over the remnants of the Sith forces after their defeat in the Jedi Civil War. Prior to the Mandalorian Wars, Kreia was a Jedi Master and Jedi historian, who was exiled by the Jedi High Council because her students followed the Jedi Knight Revan, her former Padawan, into battle against the invading Mandalorians. After Kreia withdrew from the Jedi Order, she retraced Revan's footsteps to the Sith world Malachor V, being drawn to its Force echoes. There, she discovered the Trayus Academy and turned to the dark side, becoming a Sith Lord. In the years following the Jedi Civil War, Traya searched for other Force-wounds, and discovered two men who became her Sith apprentices, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus. With them she formed and became Dark Lord of a Sith Triumvirate, intent on destroying the Jedi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Kreia, Darth Traya Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Undefined (Quite elderly) Classification: Human, Sith Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, Memory and Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid via Force Healing), various lightsaber combat skills, Resistance to Poison and Energy Manipulation, Invisibility via Force Cloak, Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Scream Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Entirely drained three Jedi Masters of comparable power to Darth Sion and Pre-Malachor V Meetra Surik, the combined Force Drain/Sever of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion failed to drain her of her power completely. At the time of her death, she was still considered stronger than Meetra Surik) Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Was one of the most powerful Sith alive before her exile. Battled evenly with Meetra Surik) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification (Survived being hit by Darth Nihilus’ bloodlusted telekinetic attacks and the combined Force Drain/Sever of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Stellar per the Force Secret Distant Power. Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsabers Intelligence: Extremely high (Orchestrated a plot to destroy the Force (But failed) Was the headmistress at a Sith academy before being ousted) Weaknesses: Her left hand was cut off (And never replaced) Notable attacks/techniques *'Force Cloak:' Kreia can mask her presence from enemies, becoming nearly imperceptible. She does this not by invisibility, but by removing her image from her opponent’s mind. *'Force Crush:' Kreia lifts up an enemy and crushes them telekinetically. *'Force Drain:' Kreia drains the life from her opponents and adds it to her own. Powerful enough to kill three Jedi Masters simultaneously. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. *'Force Lightning:' Kreia launches bolts of electricity from her fingertips. *'Force Scream:' Kreia unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Force Wave:' Kreia releases an omnidirectional wave of telekinetic force, forcing all enemies back. *'Mind Break-In:' Kreia can easily break into someone’s mind and, once there, make them pass out. *'Multiple Lightsaber Control:' Apart from the one she wields in her hand, Kreia can control three lightsabers telekinetically and make them attack her opponent. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Star Wars